Drink on It
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Yet another songfic! This one is Drink on It, Hilary finds out something about her date and Kai comes to her rescue and it turns out well. I hope you like if you read! Might become two-shot if people like this enough and I can find a song...
1. Drink on It

**I looked in my poll I have on my profile and someone- who knows who- said I should do a songfic. So now, I have this song fic! I hope you all like, I try my best and I've been trying to put this to a story for awhile now. But I have Suck it, universe!**

**Go on youtube and look up 'Drink on It,' any by Blake Shelton will do well for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Drink on It by Blake Shelton.**

Kai looked up as Hilary began walking toward the exit. He smirked as Tala handed him ten bucks; Kai knew Tyson would screw this up; it was in the blader's nature. Then he nodded as Tala told him, "Now go get her, I'll be in the car."

Kai stood and jogged over to Hilary and, just as she was about to leave, he called, "Hilary! Wait for a second!"

The girl stopped and waited. She was dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress, her hair done up and everything. He smiled and led her outside before saying, "Where were you off to?"

The brunette sighed. "Home. Tyson is such an idiot sometimes, I tell you!"

Kai snorted. "I know. He always complained." Then he looked her up and down. "How about you come and sit with me? You look way too good to head home so soon after you arrived."

Kai mentally smacked him as Hilary gaped. "You stalked me to figure out how my date with Tyson went?"

Kai looked down and said, "Well, I was going to make only Tala come, but then he said if Tyson screwed up I might be able to get you and then we made a bet-"

Hilary put a finger to his lips and said, "Kai, just shut up. And, I can't. I have work tomorrow and I have a lot on my mind right now."

Kai shrugged. "So we can talk over it. I'll buy another round, you can have what you want. Tala's paying anyway."

Hilary laughed and agreed. He saw Tala sneaking out as he returned to his table. The waitress returned and took orders: Kai got a whiskey, and Hilary ordered a cosmopolitan.

"So, Hilary, what do you want to talk about? Rocket science? Politics? Jesus?"

Hilary laughed a bit at his suggestions but then her face dropped. "Well… Actually, Tyson was cheating on me."

Kai jumped forward. "What?" He sat back and took a drink of his drink. "See. Now I seriously want to bust his lip. He can be such a prick sometimes. How'd you even figure it out?"

Hilary showed Kai her phone. On it was Tyson and some blonde chick Kai didn't know making out in his car. It was from…

"Tala set you that? Man, the guy must've hid out in his car or something and then bolted!" Kai laughed at that and Hilary laughed along with him.

"Yeah. She's an exchange student, she has an amazing body but her attitude is horrible." Hilary drained the rest of her cosmo and Kai tipped back and downed the rest of his.

"You know Hil, I could use another whiskey. And your cosmo is low as an understatement." He looked at her drink glass as Hilary nodded. The waitress replaced the drinks.

Kai smiled. "Hilary, how about we drink on this? We can put our heads together and think on it, and later on we can sleep on it. But for now, since we're here and Tala's taking the bill, we should drink on it."

Hilary smiled and nodded. "I agree. Besides, who needs that no-good idiot of a man? He should've realized he'd get caught eventually." Then she checked her watch and the hours of the restaurant. "This place is about to close."

Kai shrugged. "So we'll go elsewhere. There's a million bars opened past midnight." Then he looked at Hilary. "this place may close, but right now I don't want to quit. We have a good conversation going and I want to know more about what we may talk about. So we can drink on it. In fact, you want to head back to my place and dust off a bottle?"

Hilary nodded. "Sure. By the way, when you say Tala's taking the bill, how is that when he's not here?"

Kai pulled out a wallet and smiled. "It's too easy to get this thing from him." Then he pulled out enough cash for everything they'd had, planning on giving Tala his wallet back later. Then he pulled Hilary up and led her outside, slipping the wallet into Tala's car and driving off.

Tala meanwhile looked back at him. "Crap. He has my wallet and I have no spare change for a cab." He thought for a minute and decided. "It's not far." Then he began a walk home, humming '99 bottles of beer on the wall' as he walked.

**Do yu want a sequel containing what Hilary does to Tyson? Because I think I have a song in here that'll fit… *Scrolls through favorites playlist on iPod* No that won't work…**

**Please review and tell me if I should and how I did, review help me improve and make a bad day good!**


	2. Friends in Low Places

**'Friends in Low Places (The Long Version) by Garth Brooks. Find it on youtube.**

**T**ala looked over at Hilary. Of course Kai stuck him with this job: driving Hilary to Tyson's black-tie party to get her vengeance. But the brunette looked like she was about to tear the leather off the seats.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, girl. You'll be figured out if you act this nervous. Remember: Anything goes wrong, Kai'll save you. He's here."

Hilary nodded and looked at herself. She was dressed in casual clothes: A graphic tee, skinny jeans, and boots. She had planned this with Kai and Tala yesterday, the day after she had figured out Tyson was cheating on her. Now she was wrecking his black-tie affair.

She looked at Tala and said, "I'll be going then. Wait out here in case I need to make a quick getaway." The redhead nodded and Hilary stepped out into the open.

She was at a nice place; it was Tyson's dojo, but it was decorated for some huge job gala and looked at lot fancier than it was. Everyone was in suits and dresses, and she saw Kai fast. He nodded and she began walking toward Tyson, in the middle of the yard outside.

She felt eyes on her, but she no longer felt nervous. She had received her invite last night; she was the last to know and, thanks to Kai's invite, the last to show. Tyson looked shocked; she saw fear in his eyes mingled with the surprise.

Hilary grinned and took Tyson's glass away from him. She raised it high and said, "A toast, to this cheater of an ex-boyfriend. Honey, we may be through, but you'll never hear me complain."

Kai shrugged and raised his glass. "Why won't you complain? That's what I'd like to know."

Hilary laughed a bit and said, "Because I have friends in low places. You know, in the places where the whiskey drowns sadness and beers chases my blues away. I'm not big on social graces, so I might just leave after this and slip down to the Oasis. I'll get a slight discount, too, because I got friends in low places!"

Tyson grabbed Hilary's arm when she finished. "What the hell, Hilary? I thought I uninvited you! You shouldn't be here!"

Hilary shrugged. "Then I guess I was wrong; I just don't belong here in your circle of friends." She glared at Tyson. "But then again, I've been there before." She sighed and crossed her arms, giving Tyson his champagne back. "It's alright, I'll just say goodnight and show myself to the door."

Tyson sighed out of frustration. "Hil, that's not what I meant. You know that."

Hilary shook her head. "No, no. I didn't mean to cause a big scene, Tyson. Just give me an hour or so, and then Kai can go get Tala to take me home because I'll be as high as that ivory tower you're working in."

Tyson shook his head. "Hil, how would you get that much alcohol?"

Hilary shrugged. "I got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away. I'm not big on social graces, so I'll just slip on down to the Oasis, you know that little bar downtown? Don't worry, I have friends in low places, I'll be fine."

Tyson shook his head. "Sorry, but you can't stay like you are, You'll have to dress a bit nicer or people will think I favor you."

Hilary smacked him. "You've already proved you don't like me Tyson. You freaking cheated on me. With my best friend too! You are such a prick sometimes!"

With that, she stormed out of the dojo, climbing in to the car Tala was in. As soon as she sat there, he asked, "How'd it go?"

She looked at him and began laughing. He shrugged and began driving back to Hilary's apartment downtown. "I'll take that as a 'I ruled that mission.'"

Hilary nodded. "That prick can kiss my ass, because I have friends like you that are in low places."

Tala looked at her. "You do realize I could very well crash your side of the car and remain completely unharmed? I'd go to prison for a few years, but I can arrange for your death well. I know people who want to go to jail."

Hilary stopped laughing and looked at him. "You're kidding, right? About having friends who would kill me to go to jail?"

Tala just said, "Maybe I am, maybe not." Hilary said nothing or the rest of the ride, and avoided the redhead for a week after that little encounter.

**Oh my god, I was looking through songs and I saw this and I'm like, 'Oh my god, perfection! I'm doing this now!' But that was around ten last night, and so… here I am, typing this at six forty-two the next day, but at least I got it done! I don't own the song or the beyblade characters, I own very little of this fic really. Thanks to kaihil lover for reviewing and faving and alerting and all who review in the future, I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
